His and Her Secret
by cera flava
Summary: Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo are excelent students. Both of them got into U.A. through scholarships. Both of them come from rich and famous families. And both of them have secrets that they don't want other people to know. Particularly from each other.
1. Her Secret

Yaoyorozu Momo could not sleep. How could she sleep though? From other people's perspective, what happened might be just a trivial thing, but for her it's a big deal. Todoroki-kun touched her. Todoroki-kun just _**touched her**_. Gosh, how could she calm down?

Her brain keeps replaying the scenes earlier in her mind. They're in the middle of their battle training class with Todoroki and her as Team A versus Bakugou and Koda as Team C. Bakugou and Todoroki, who are blessed with strong & flashy quirks, are rivals in fighting for the title as the strongest student. So it's no wonder that the battle went quite brutal. In the middle of battle, her right leg was hit by Bakugou's explosion, injuring her. Todoroki quickly create giant ice wall to slow down Bakugou and Koda while using his ice power on her injured leg.

"I hope I can at least make the injury on your leg less painful by cooling it down", Todoroki said while touching her briefly. She felt an unfamiliar sensation that make her heart throbbing. Her leg might be cold from his touch, but her face feels like it's burning.

"Can you stand?"

Momo nodded and smile, "I'm fine. Thank you Todoroki".

Todoroki reach out his hand to help Momo stand, she almost couldn't think straight due to this sudden closeness with her crush. But she tried hard to concentrate on the battle since she heard loud bangs and Bakugou's aggressive scream when he tried to dig the ice wall with his explosion. In the end, after a long battle her team just barely wins.

Momo let out a year's worth of sigh. She think highly of Todoroki since the first time she laid her eyes on him. Despite having an aloof personality and distant attitude, she admire Todoroki for having brimming self-confidence. Both of them got into U.A. through recommendation, so it's natural that Momo always compared herself to Todoroki. After her disgraceful defeat from Tokoyami and Todoroki's stellar performance in U.A. Sport Festival, she concluded that he is a step ahead of her. Momo was always so sure of herself but whenever she looked at Todoroki, she unable to muster confidence. But that moment in their practical end of term test where Momo is paired with Todoroki to combat Aizawa sensei changed everything. They're on the verge of losing and Todoroki encouraged Momo to believe in herself.

" _I'm telling you, you were more qualified than me_ ". Todoroki Shouto -handsome, strong and clever Todoroki Shouto- said those words to her. He proceeds to reveal that he was the one who vote for her during Class President election. " _I was the one who voted for you! Because I thought you excelled at that sorta thing_!" She felt so overwhelmed by the revelation and felt ashamed of herself. She let her self-doubt affecting their end of term test but Todoroki never doubt her ability.

Todoroki thank her at the end of test where they finally win againts Aizawa sensei and she felt her chest swelled with emotion. It's just too much. Just like that, Todoroki blow away all her problem that she's been carrying. She put her hand over her mouth, tried her best to not cry from all of those emotions. He restore her confidence and she completely fall for him. From that point on, Momo spend many time imagining what's it like to be Todoroki's girlfriend but he doesn't seems to care about romance.

From the bottom of her pillow, she pull out a picture of Todoroki. It's from the time of the U.A. Sport Festival when they were still 1st year, after his fight with Izuku Midoriya. She took the trouble to capture a moment from the recorded video and print the photo. In the picture, Todoroki's top clothes were ragged in the left side from his fire power blow, gives an erotic sight of Todoroki's impressive muscles. His soft hair was a mess. His heterochromic eyes look sharp and mesmerizing. There's bead of sweats here and there, running down his head and his chest. God, he's so handsome. And sexy. And Momo can't help to think lewd thing when she relishes the memory of his touch.

She began taking out her tops and unclasp her bra. Her eyes fixated on the picture, imagining Todoroki is in front of her. Then she close her eyes.

 _Todoroki come and touch her leg. "Is it still hurt?"_

 _"No. But there's other part of me where it hurts right now and I want you to cool it down."_

 _"Where?"_

 _Momo lean forward and whisper to Todoroki's left ear, "Between my legs. It's burning from your touch, it hurts. Now, be a good boy and take the responsibility"._

 _Todoroki shift his face to his left where Momo just whispering and took her lips with his mouth. He kiss her passionately, deepening the kiss and lying her down on the bed. God, she loves him! Todoroki unbuttoned her shirt and then kiss the junction between her neck and her shoulder, "Momo, you're so beautiful". He kiss there hard enough to leave a red bruise mark on her, she can't help to moan his name._

 _Todoroki took out his shirt and throw it on the floor. He gently strokes her breast and her strength seems leaving her body. His and her breath becomes heavier with every stroke. His warm hands are big and more calloused than her hand and it send pleasure all over her body. His thumb passes over her right nipple, teasing it, making her weak at her knees. Todoroki stop kissing her neck and go down kissing her left breast. Momo gasped. She feels more and more sensation through her spine and heat pooling in her core, making herself wetter and wetter._

 _Momo touch Todoroki's chest with need. She ran her fingers down his chest and tease the skin on his abdomen, making him shiver. Momo pulls away from Todoroki who were on top of her and she flip him to change their position. Now on top of him, Momo kisses his chest tenderly. While one of her hand keep touching his belly, the other hand reaching for dangerous territory under it._

 _"Momo...",Todoroki moans from her kisses and touches. His moan make Momo become more bold. She guide one of his hand down to bundle of nerves between her legs and draw it up and down her slit slowly while one of her hand pleasuring Tororoki's cock. It's getting hard on her touch and she strokes it from base to his tip._

 _"Fuuck, Momo!"_

 _Momo stare at Todoroki's eyes while she keeps touching him. One of them is grey and the other is blue. Both of them look at her with lust. He sits up and starts immediately kissing her again. His breath is coming faster and heavier as much as her breath. Todoroki hovers over her, he spreads her legs gently and slides a finger inside._

 _"Shouto..", her breath hitched. He pushed his finger in further. His thumb was moving faster over her clitoris. His other hand ghosted over her nipples. He pushed a second finger. "Oh, God! Shouto!" Momo's breaths come faster and faster and she choked on her words. It's all too much to take. His fingers moving inside her. His thumb rubbing her clitoris. His mouth kissing her neck. His other hand squeezing her breasts. and it feels like her body tried to jump and melt at the same time._

 _"Say my name, Momo"_

 _"Shouto!"_

 _"Louder!"_

 _"Shouto! Ah-ah-ahh!"_

 _Her hands are clawing into her bedsheet. It's too hot and she couldn't breathe._

 _She panted out, arching her back. She's throwing her head back again while screams as she came hard._

Momo open her eyes. If only it's not just her imagination, it would be Todoroki's fingers and not her own hand between her legs.


	2. His Secret

Todoroki Shouto stand close in front of Yaoyorozu Momo, hid her from the sight of everyone around. He put his hands on her shoulder and positioned them such that his arms will cover the sight of her slightly exposed breast. He turn his head to the opposite direction as Momo create and pull out a new costume from her left arm.

At the 2nd year of high school, Todoroki and Momo do their hero internship in the same hero agency. It just happen that a group of villains robbed a supermarket when the 2 of them were assigned to do patrols. Todoroki has frozen the villains when they try to run away from the supermarket. However, Todoroki couldn't go full power in the crowded area. Two of the villains managed to run away so Momo chased them while making big nets to catch them. Unfortunately, the action of pulling the nets out from her breast slightly compromises her costume.

After they deliver the villains to the nearest police station, Momo thank Todoroki for what he's done earlier.

"Thank you, Todoroki".

"What for?"

"For covering me when I had a problem with my costume earlier."

"You don't have to thank me for that. It's also my fault you need to catch 2 of them."

Momo smile at him, a smile that made Todoroki get the butterflies-in-tummy feeling.

"This is one of things that make me feel at ease when we work together. I genuinely enjoy working together with you, Todoroki. You're different than most boys."

Todoroki asked with his usual deadpan manner, "Different in which aspect?"

"To use my quirk much more easily, my costume is quite revealing. Because of that, most of the time people ogling at me but you're different. In contrast with some people who take advantage to look at my body parts in pervert manner when I use my quirk, I observe you always turn around."

"I just do the normal thing to respect other people. It's nothing special."

Momo smile again at his remark, "You are special. You don't know how irritating it is to work together with Mineta and Kaminari. The other guys aren't as pervert but sometimes they talk in vulgar manner. Todoroki is neither pervert nor vulgar."

There's a voice echoing in Todoroki's head. _If only you know things that I imagine about you, Momo. If only you know, you wouldn't said that._

"Yaoyorozu, in Sport Festival last year you told me that I'm naive but it seems that you are the naive one here. You think too positive. All guys are perverts. It's just a matter whether they have self control to hide it or not. You need to always be aware of this, otherwise you will fell into Mineta's scheme again."

Momo raised one of her brow, "So, you actually has a pervert side too?"

Crimson color start creeping on Todoroki's cheeks, "Well...maybe? A guy at least secretly becomes a pervert to the girl that they like."

"Oh". There's a hint of slight disappointment in Momo's voice. Too subtle for Todoroki to notice.

"So, you have a girl that you like?" Momo asked Todoroki.

Todoroki jolted upon hearing Momo's question but quickly regain his composure. "Not really. Since I focus on my dream to become a top hero, I guess I never really think about romance because I'm busy with training."

The same voice echoing again in Todoroki's head. _I lied_. _Sometimes, I did think about you._

Momo wear a confused looks with perched brow, "Then how could you say a guy at least secretly becomes a pervert to the girl that they like when you doesn't have one?"

Todoroki answered unconvincingly, "Uhm.. It's from my observation of how the other guys usually behave".

Momo smile faintly at him, "Sorry if the question is too personal, I'm just curious. I agree with you. As students who aspire to be hero, our training is our priority."

With that, the two of them seems to drift in their own mind and their conversation was over.

The part about " _never really think about romance because busy with training"_ is not fully a lie. Todoroki was conceived as a result of his father's wicked plan, with the sole reason of having a child strong enough to surpass All Might. His life is full of training, training, and training to fulfill his father's ambition. He was even prevented from interacting with his older siblings. It's only natural for Todoroki to become not sociable and distant with everyone.

Nevertheless, everything changed after he enters U.A High School. All of his classmates are friendly with him. Izuku Midoriya even went as far as helping him with his family problem, reminding him that he's not like his father. And then, there's also Yaoyorozu Momo. It's not love at the first sight. It's more like she's slowly become gravity that pulls him towards her.

Initially, he pays attention to her because she's also got into U.A. through official recommendations. As expected, Yaoyorozu Momo proved to be one of the most intelligence people in Class 1A. Her ability to analize situation as she displayed in battle trial class gain his respect for her leadership ability. So much that he voted for her in the Class President election.

Yaoyorozu sits beside him in class, which make her the person that talk the most with him. Most of the time, Todoroki can smell her parfum. Sometimes when they discuss something, she will lean towards him. When she's that close to him, he's painfully aware of her beauty. Black bangs that almost covering her right eyes, her pretty black eyes, her long eyelashes, her nice smells, her sexy lips and her mature figure that make many boys in U.A stared at her longer than appropriate. When he's lucky, there's times when she lean dangerously too close and accidentally brushes her chest on his arm or back. Making him imagining things he shouldn't imagine.

He doesn't know when he start having those dreams about Yaoyorozu. But his first dream about her went like this:

 _One night, Todoroki didn't know how he got to the classroom or when. He swears he was in his bedroom staring at the ceiling then the scene suddenly changed to class 1A empty classroom. He automatically walks to his table and sits down. When he looked to his left side and saw Yaoyorozu Momo in her cheerleading outfit from the Sport Festival, his eyes widen at the unexpected surprise._

 _She slowly leans towards him, giving Todoroki a nice view of her well-endowed chest. He had to quickly tear his eyes away from it to look at her face. His jaw dropped when he saw her dark eyes half-lidded. He was accustomed with how Yaoyorozu's eyes giving vibes of motherly and caring look, not this seductive glance._

 _She raised her right hand and touched Todoroki's burn mark with her fingers. "You looked so hot when I saw half of you on fire," she purred. He stared blankly at her. His mind still couldn't comprehend anything. She moved her hand from his left side of face and gently traced her fingers lightly from left to right following the curve of his lips. Todoroki closed his eyes at the sensation. She runs her fingers through his hair. He still didn't understand why both of them were in the empty classroom or why Yaoyorozu Momo was touching his lips and stroking his hair. Frankly, he didn't give a damn about the reason._

 _"You always looked so brooding. As a good friend, I think it's time for me to lift your spirit."_

 _"Lift my spirit? How?" he asked._

 _She leaned down to whisper into his ear, "How about you let me to entertain you?" He could feel her hot breath as she spoke. He felt his stomach tie in knots._

 _"Yaoyorozu... I'm...". Before he could finish his sentence, she placed her hands on the back of his neck and crashed her lips to his. All hell broke loose._

 _He relished the sensation of her soft and warm lips. The firm pressure from the kiss made his heartbeat racing. Todoroki could barely control his hands. His fingers itch to touch her. He wrapped his hands around her hips and he could sense Yaoyorozu's kisses quickly grew more heated from his touch. He proceeds to tease the smooth skin of her waist then pulled her into his lap. She gasps due to the sudden movement and smiled at him as her legs straddling his waist._

 _Todoroki drank in the sight of her sensual figure. His eyes trailed the choker she wore on her smooth neck, to the tight orange crop top that did nothing to hide her full and round bust, to her firm legs under the orange miniskirt._

 _He raised his eyes and cupped her face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said in a voice that was deeper than usual. Yaoyorozu responded by rolling her hips into Todoroki's who then roughly pulled her hips over his as he brought his lips down to her. They broke away from their kiss, catching up their breath._

 _Yaoyorozu removed his pajama and threw it behind her. She bit her lips at the sight of his broad shoulders and toned muscles. His hand gripped her ass as she ran her finger on his muscular chest and kisses his nipples. Pleasure shot through his body._

 _Todoroki tugged her cheerleader tops, revealing her bare chest. A part of him unsure of what he must do. Is it okay to do it to Yaoyorozu? Sure, he has a crush on her. But he's not sure whether she actually feel the same. This seductive Yaoyorozu on his lap is not the normal Yaoyorozu that he knows. He wonder what's actually going on._

 _All those thoughts went out the window when she embrace him, bury his head into the middle of her breast. He put his lips in the middle of her and grunting loudly as he kisses his way into her neck, making her made soft whines of appreciation. He felt her nipples harden under his touch. He keeps groping her while he blushes furiously. She groaned when she felt Todoroki sucked her breast._

 _With Yaoyorozu's moaning and grinding on his dick, Todoroki felt he was starting to get to the point of no return. He's trying to retain his self-control. Yaoyorozu is my precious friend. I shouldn't do things that might hurt her._

 _He asked while still panting, "Yaoyorozu... Are you...Are you really okay with this?"_

 _"Call me Momo", she replied._

 _"Momo... are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"I want you. Don't you want me too?" She looked him in the eyes. He saw a look of lust that stark contrast to her usual calm and composed demeanor. A shiver ran though his body as she pressed her sex firmly against his hardness that growing against her._

 _"Fuuck, Momo!" He screams loudly from the sensation._

 _She suddenly pulled herself from his laps and start kneeling in front of him, tugged down his shorts. He didn't even had a change to figured out what she will do when she smirk deviously at him. His mind still clouded from their make out session when he felt her hot, wet mouth on the head of his dick. He groaned loudly at the pleasure she give him._

 _"M... Momo," he gasped. He peeked down at her, pushed her bangs off to get a better look of her. Her chest went up and down. Her hand stroking gently at the base of his length. His cock in her mouth. Making him lose control with the way she swirled her tongue._

 _His hands clawing in her dark thick hair._

 _"Momo...I'm coming," he warned as he was about to explode._

 _"Shouto..."_

 _Todoroki woke with a start. Dazed and confused, he saw that he's back in his own room. He felt something wet in his underwear and then realized he just experienced a wet dream. He sighs loudly while cleaning himself and his futon._

 _The next day, he almost couldn't look at Yaoyorozu in her eyes. It feel so awkward and he began to be even more aware of her presence._

 _What did that dream mean? How could he dreams about her? He racked his brain to find the answer. Since that day, he started to sometimes had dreams about Yaoyorozu._

Yaoyorozu Momo's words from today still ringing in his head, " _Todoroki is neither pervert nor vulgar."_

He feel embarrassed about himself. To think that he has such dirty desire towards his friend that trust him. He sighed again while tossing and turning in his bed. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Are You Experienced?

U.A High School has changed to become a boarding school when Todoroki Shouto and Yaoyorozu Momo were in their 1st year. The boys and girls rooms in their dorm are separated by right and left wings, but the first floor is a common area. The students frequently gather there when they have free time to relax, chatting or playing games with each other, just like tonight.

In this Saturday night, there are 8 people that sit together in the lounge right now. Sato, Sero, and Ojiro sit on the left side, chomping on their foods. Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya sit on the right side, chatting about their hero internship experience. Meanwhile, Kaminari talk about his latest misfortune in dating girl with Kirishima.

"It's already our 3rd year but I have no luck in romance. I wish I could have a girlfriend before we graduate," Kaminari said.

"You know why you have no luck with girls, Kaminari?"

All of the eyes turned towards the source of the voice. Jirou Kyouka and Ashido Mina have just arrived in the lounge together. With drinks in their hands, they walked towards the boys and sit in front of Kaminari and Kirishima.

With furrowed eyebrow, Kaminari asked, "Why?"

"Because you make moves to almost all pretty girls, they found you cheap and not serious", Kyouka replied.

"I still remember how after asking Ochako to go out, the next day you try to make a moves on Yaomomo", Mina added.

Upon hearing Mina's statement, a certain boy with half-white half-red hair give a cold sharp glance to the boy with blond hair. A green-haired boy suddenly butted in, "Kaminari-kun tried to ask Uraraka-san to go out?"

 _"_ You don't remember it, Midoriya? It's happened after your first battle training against Bakugou and Iida. When you back to the class after being treated by Recovery Girl," Mina replied.

Iida touch his chin, trying to remember if such thing happened on that day. "I remember Aizawa sensei asked Uraraka-kun and Kaminari-kun to get some books and deliver it to our class in the afternoon."

"Hey, it's a thing in the past. Don't brought it all again! It's embarrassing," Kaminari shout out in protest.

Kyouka fanned her right hand, "Don't worry Midoriya. He tried to ask Uraraka to go out and eat together with him, but as soon as she saw you she forget about what he said".

The remarks made Izuku's flustered, flailing his arms as he stammered, "Eh, I'm not worried or anything. Really."

He started mumbling to himself, "Uraraka-san is an amazing person. So it's unavoidable that she's attracting attention from many boys. Not only beautiful, she's also kind, bright, brave, smart, strong, determined, and brimming with cheer. Actually, the fact that even until now she hasn't had a boyfriend is surprising. Maybe there's many boys asking her out already but I never know since she never told me?"

"Izuku", Mina called out to make him stop his mumbling.

Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Ah, my bad."

All of his friends smile knowingly. Being a classmate for 3 years, they already familiar with his habit. It's truly Midoriya fashion.

Ojiro asked, "It's interesting. So girls hate it if we show interest to many girls? What if we just try to be friendly?"

Kyouka sipped her drink before answering. "Listen guys. Girls can be divided to 3 categories. Those who would have more interest with you if you show that she's special to you. Those who would have more interest with you if you show that you're not interested with her. And those who would not interested with you no matter what you do if you're not their type. Majority of girls fall into the 1st category."

"Girls like it when you are friendly, but if you're too friendly with anyone, she can't feel that she's special," Mina added.

Sero join the conversation. "I'm curious. So what kind of boy that girl usually like?"

 _"_ Hmmm... I think every girl has different type. Some of us like the cute type, the others like the sexy type, handsome type and so on. Some prefer sweet and kind boy, the others might be attracted to wild and naughty boy", Kyouka replied.

Kaminari glanced at her, shyly asked, "So who do you think is the most attractive boy in our class?"

She think for awhile before said, "If we talk about a guy who all the girls in our class will agree that he's attractive, I think it's Todoroki."

Hearing his name mentioned, Todoroki responded, "Me?"

 _Kyouka said all the girls in our class. Does it mean Momo also think I'm attractive?_ Todoroki can feel his heart racing at the possibility.

Mina replied, "Yup. Beside Todoroki, I think most of us also think highly of Kirishima."

Todoroki frowned at the probability that Momo is also included in "most of us".

Kirishima grinned, "Really? Me too?"

"Wait. I understand about Todoroki, but what's the difference between me and Kirishima? Why the girls like him but not me?"

"Because Kirishima is a sweetheart, Chargebolt. On the other hand, you were frequently being the accomplice of Mineta's pervert activity. It's another big turn off," Kyouka teased Kaminari.

 _"_ Ah. It's so frustating", Kaminari throw his hands to rest at the back of his head.

Sato commented, "Handsome guy is indeed different. I wonder if girls found a plain guy like me attractive".

"Don't speak so negatively, Sato. Remember the girls choose you as our Room King? You also have sides that girl like," Kirishima gives his usual breezy grin to Sato and pat his back.

"What are things that girls found attractive from me?" Todoroki's sudden question make the room fall into brief silence.

Kaminari chuckled, "Are you fucking kidding me, Todoroki? Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

Iida straightforwardly said, "I think I understand those girls. Even as a man I also have no end of respect for your strength and ability," made Todoroki slightly blushing

Kyouka smirked mischievously, "If you really curious, you can ask Yaomomo to explain it to you. She's a high-class girl and she's singing praise for you right and left."

Todoroki feels his face burning although he isn't activating his heat power. _Momo praises me? Does it mean she likes me?_ He hope, more than a friend.

"What kind of praise?" He asked with usual deadpan manner, try not to show that his stomach actually tie in knots by the revelation.

Mina starts explaining, "For example, Yaomomo praise about what you did when our class went to onsen (hot spring) in our summer boot camp last month."

"When Todoroki use his ice power to stop Mineta who want to peek at the girl's bath? I see," Ojiro said.

Sero laughed, "That was hilarious. Although I think how Todoroki nearly frozen him is slightly go overboard. Poor Mineta."

With a goofy grin, Kaminari spout out, "I wonder why you go to such extreme though. Is there any girl in our class that you don't want Mineta to see naked?"

"Huh? It's not like that. I just want to prevent unnecessary problem in relationship between us and the girls." And to prevent a murder too. He would burn Mineta to crisp if he dares to look at Momo's naked body.

 _"_ Speaking of our summer boot camp, have you guys heard the latest gossip?" Kirishima's sudden question got everyone attention.

"What gossip?"

"I only heard this from Tetsutetsu, it seems Awase Yosetsu secretly confess to Yaoyorozu in the summer boot camp."

"What?" Todoroki's voice sounds louder than what he intended to.

Sato asked, "Awase? You mean the one who save Momo in our 1st year summer training?"

"Yup! Tetsutetsu accidentally heard when Yaomomo answered Awase in the library yesterday. Something like, 'Regarding what you said to me in summer boot camp, I accept it. Let's go out this Sunday'. I really shocked when I heard that from Tetsutetsu."

Todoroki's heart sank when he heard it.

 _"_ You mean Yaoyorozu is dating Awase? Man, I'm so jealous," Kaminari grouched.

"I can already pictured Monoma come to us, aggressively mocked us about how the most beautiful girl in A class fell into hand of boy from B class or something like that," Sero sighed.

"This Sunday? Tomorrow?" Ojiro asked.

"No way! It must be false! Maybe Tetsutetsu misheard it?" Kyouka stared at Kirishima, demanding more details.

"This is the first time we heard about this. You know, it's impossible." Mina commented at the news.

Kirishima replied, "Why do you think it's impossible?"

"Because Yaomomo like... Well, it's something that you guys don't need to know".

"Well, we will know the truth tomorrow. If Yaoyorozu go out together somewhere with Awase, we will notice it."

Todoroki always spend his free day to visit his mom in the hospital. For the past 3 years, their relationship has greatly improved. When he visits, Todoroki will usually tell her his stories about interesting things that happened to him over the past week. Sometimes he will tell her about his friends and their funny antics. Her mother will smile and laugh at his stories, feel relieved that now his boy had many friends.

Although she has apologized, but she still can't forgive herself from giving that burn scar on his son's handsome face. She thought the reason why her son never comes to see her after the accident is because he hate her. If that's the case, she couldn't blame him. She let her hatred towards her husband consume her mental stability, causing her to snap and unconsciously hurting people whom dear to her.

Sometimes she feared what kind of damage he'd develop from his father's cruel training and the traumatic incident that happened in the past. Will he grow up into a man with cold and distant personality? Or will he grow up with so much anger and loath pent up inside of him, burning the people around? Will he be able to having companionship in his life? It turns out her Shouto is forever the Shouto that she know -gentle, sweet and kind-.

Today, her son visit her like usual. Bring her a banquet of fresh flowers, asking about her condition and talk about the stories in home, in his school and his internship. But today it's slightly different. Despite how hard he try to look as calm as usual, she can sense that Shouto is distraught.

"Did perhaps something unpleasant happen to you recently?" Her mom stared at him attentively.

"Nothing. There's no such thing, mom. It's true that the internship is tiring though".

 _There's no such unpleasant thing happen to him. There's nothing, except the fact that Yaoyorozu is really go out with that Awase bastard today._ She told the others that she goes out with him to help him with something. Well, after what Kirishima told yesterday he concluded that she's most probably lying.

Her mother smiles at him _. "You're a bad liar, Shouto. Is this something that you're too shy to tell to anyone? For that's why there's mom here. You don't have to feel embarrassed to pour out what was burdening you"._

 _Todoroki is silent for a moment. Wondering whether it's okay to tell his mom about his silly shenanigans._

 _"Mom, do you remember when I told you about my classmate, Yaoyorozu Momo?"_

 _"The beautiful and intelligence girl? Yes."_

 _"_ Well, actually... I think I like her. Sometimes I think she likes me too. Both of us strive to be the top heroes, so I thought both of us never put too much thought about romance before. We always concentrated with our training. But it seems now she's already dating someone else."

"Just because she's already dating someone, it doesn't mean the door has been closed for you. Who knows she shortly broke up with him? If you really like this girl, keep send signal to her, Shouto. Make her feel that she's special."

"But mom, whenever I imagine seeing her fall in love with someone else, it's hurt and I didn't know how to handle it."

"Whenever you imagine? Have you seen it with your own eyes? How do you know that she's already fall in love with someone else?"

"Well, I know it from gossip."

His mother let out a little laugh. Todoroki is amused as well as embarrassed to see her mom laugh so easily.

"Mom. It's not funny," Todoroki pouted.

"Sorry. But seriously, Shouto. If it's a gossip, there's still chance that it isn't true. You said earlier that you think she likes you back, right?"

 _"_ I'm not sure, mom. She's awfully kind to me, but she always kind to others so I don't know. I heard from her friends that she found me attractive and frequently praises me. Sometimes when I steal a glance at her, I caught her staring at me too. It never occurred to me that she might like someone else. Well, until yesterday."

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Todoroki pull it and check it out. He got a new message. His eyes widen when he read it.

"What happen?"

"Mom. Yaoyorozu, she texted me."

"Yaoyorozu? What did she said?"

"She asked me what time I will return from the hospital."

Her mom smile. Todoroki reply her text, said he will be back to dorm soon. Not long after, his phone vibrates again.

"She said she's nearby and asked me whether I can meet her in the park near train station when I return from the hospital. She wants to discuss something secretly with me. I wonder why she wants to meet me there. She can discuss anything with me in the dorm."

Her mom grinned, "Maybe she want to say something that she doesn't want your classmate know because it's embarrassing. Like a love confession".

"Mom! She really goes on a date with other boy today."

"Then, why did she texted you at this hour if she really go on a date? Not to mention she asked to meet you."

Todoroki let the meaning sink in.

"Good luck, Shouto"

Todoroki made a little run to Yaoyorozu when he saw her sitting on a bench under the big tree. It's 4 pm but the summer sun is still scorching hot. He carefully took place beside her on the bench. The wind breeze chase away some heat from the atmosphere, cooling them down. But it's done nothing about the heat inside Todoroki's body.

"Todoroki, thank you for agreeing to my selfish request to meet here."

"No problem. I frequently pass this park on my way to the dorm."

He hesitated, but decided to ask her anyway. "I thought you have a date today."

"A date?" She lets out a small giggle. "It seems so many people still misunderstand it although I already explain that I go out with him to help him with something."

She continued, "You know the class president of Class B?"

"Kendo-san?"

"Yup. Awase like her."

Todoroki stunned. Yaoyorozu turned her face to her right to look at Todoroki's face.

"Last month, Awase told me he intended to confess on Itsuka Kendo's birthday and request my help to purchase jewelry with specific design for the birthday present. The jeweler has already sent the jewelry to my house, so I accompany Awase to take it and also to buy other things."

"Oh." Momo is single. The girl that he likes is still single. Todoroki felt a surge of relieve crash in him.

"So, what do you want to discuss about?"

Yaoyorozu stared at her feet. "I asked you to meet here so the others can't bother us. This is a secret that I only told some of the girls and I don't want the other boys to know."

Todoroki's heart is threatening to burst forth from his ribcage. _Is this what I think is this?_ His mom word's all of sudden echoed in his head. ' _Maybe she want to say something that she doesn't want your classmate know because it's embarrassing. Like a love confession'._ He tries to calm his heart down by taking a deep breath.

"So, what is this secret?" Todoroki secretly practicing to say "I love you too" in his head.

"Me and the girls has devised a plan that we called #SeduceIzuku. Basically, it's a plan to make Izuku Midoriya and Uraraka Ochako -our utterly hopeless almost couple- to get together. For that, we need your help, Todoroki"

"Huh?" What Yaoyorozu said never crossed his mind before so it caught him off-guard.

"I have considered asking help of the other boys like Iida since he's the closest friend of Midoriya and Uraraka, but considering his nature I think it's better to ask for your help."

"So you want to match make Midoriya and Uraraka? Why do you want to do that?"

Yaoyorozu raise her eyes from looking at her feet to looking at Todoroki's face. His face full of questions.

 _"_ Because we know Uraraka love Midoriya and from how Midoriya always blush whenever Uraraka is near him, we know that Midoriya love Uraraka too. Since both of them are shy and probably because they're bestfriend, their relationship hasn't really progress to romance. So we feel like giving them a slight nudge."

"How do you guys know that what they feel for each other is love? They might really like each other as bestfriend."

"Todoroki, we can know whether someone is in love or not from their behaviour. When people are in love, they exhibit particular behaviour."

"Such as? If we talk about behaviour, don't you think there's also the possibility that Midoriya like Bakugou?"

"What? Bakugou? But I heard Bakugou made fun of Midoriya since they were still a child. Why would Midoriya love him?" Yaoyorozu surprised at Todoroki's suggestion.

"Well. Love has reasons which reason cannot understand. I just pointed out one of the probability. Don't you think Bakugou is the only one who can incite such powerful emotion from Midoriya?"

There's a brief silent in the air. Yaoyorozu cleared her throat. "If you talk about inciting such powerful emotion, then don't you think there's also a possibility that Midoriya love you?" _And the possibility that you like Midoriya too._ Yaoyorozu said in her head.

 _"_ Huh?" Todoroki caught off-guard for the 2nd time.

"How's your mom?" Yaoyorozu try to change topic from the awkward conversation.

"She's doing fine" Todoroki slightly smile but it's enough to blind Yaoyorozu. She stared at her feet again.

"Okay. I think I will inform the other girls that we will put plan #SeduceIzuku on hold for a moment. Can I still request your help, Todoroki?"

"What kind of help?"

"Would you mind to help us find out about Midoriya's true feeling towards Uraraka?"

"How could I know whether Midoriya think of Uraraka as a friend or more than a friend?"

"Well. I understand that sometimes we are not sure if we really like someone or if we are just really good friends. But there are certain sign that happened when you have a crush or love someone."

Yaoyorozu continue, "Do they seem to occupy your thoughts and your mind a lot?"

 _I think about you a lot. I daydream about you, thinking about how attractive you are._

"Do you look forward to meet with them again? If you have a crush on someone, generally you want to look your best around them. You want them to have good thoughts of you."

 _I always wonder what you think of me._

 _"_ If you can see someone's faults but it looks so minor to you that you think they are just perfect."

 _I think you're absolutely wonderful._

"If you tend to get nervous before you see them. If you get flustered, had trouble sleeping, and feel like an emotional roller coaster whenever you think about them, then it's confirmed that you think that person as more than a friend."

 _My heart feels fluttery. I feel nervousness right in the pit of my stomach when you're near me. Like right now._

"I'm sorry if my question seems weird to you. It's just...I never see an example of loving relationship up close so I don't really understand about romance." Todoroki tried to keep his voice natural. "Since my father is so cruel and abusive to my mother."

Yaoyorozu shocked at Todoroki's statement. She has been hearing that Endeavour had a very violent temper but she never thought that it went this far.

"I despise my father. He only see my mother and me as nothing more than a tool to fulfill his ambition. That's why I swear I wouldn't be a man like him." Todoroki turned his face to his left to look at Yaoyorozu's face. She looked at him with such concern and a strange emotion gathered in his heart. "That's why I told myself. If I ever meet a girl that I love, I would treat her like a queen."

Yaoyorozu's eyes stared at the burn scar over his left eyes and a dread realization hit her. Her right hand moved itself, fondling the burn mark on Todoroki's face. Tears started to form in her eyes as she asked, "Did your father did this to you?"

"No. My father abuses my mother to the point she went through mental instability. She threw boiling water over my left side that resembles my father while crying. That's why he sent my mother to the hospital."

Can't restraint her feelings anymore, Yaoyorozu throw her arms around Todoroki and hug him hard. His back and shoulders is stilled, his arms were held out awkwardly. He could feel Yaoyorozu's body shaking as she cried. Todoroki hug her back and put his hand over her raven hair.

 _"_ It must be terrible for you. I'm so sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what it feels like to be in your situation."

"Yaoyorozu.."

Todoroki's voice make her realize what she has done and she quickly let go her hands from his body.

"I'm sorry. My body move without thinking." She wiped out the tears over her eyes.

Todoroki looked at the sight in front of him. There's a little bit of red on Yaoyorozu's eyes and the tip of her nose; her cheeks flushed and there's trail of tears on it. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Would you.." He hesitated, take a deep breath. "Would you be my queen?"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widen in surprised. He saw her face turn bright red.

"Sorry I'm nervous, it came out weird. I mean, would you be my girlfriend? When you recite all those signs of people in love, I think it match me. I've liked you for a long time. More than as a friend"

"Todoroki.." She answered him with an innocent peck on his cheeks, "I've liked you for a long time too".

He tilted his head and move forward to kiss her, to feel the sensation when their lips crashed and connected together. She took a sharp inhale and he quickly broke the contact of their lips.

"I'm sorry, that's too fast!" Todoroki gently push her slightly away so he could see her face. He worried if he causes her discomfort with his first attempt to kiss her.

She let out a nervous giggle, "It's okay. I've wanted this for so long."

She cupped his cheeks. He hold her in his arm and went for a deeper kiss, their mouths opened, their tongues meet. She moved her hand to the back of his neck.

He's brushing his tongue against her. Yaoyorozu could feel her heart start racing and she gripped his neck a little tighter. Todoroki's drowning in the warm, wet heat of her mouth.

When they had to pull apart to catch their breath, Yaoyorozu asked while still panting. "Are you experienced?"

"Why do you ask that?" He stared at her red, swollen lips.

"Because all of this seems so natural to you." She whispered.

He kissed her again, this time a little rougher.

"Well.. Let's just said I got a lot of practice... in my dreams"

Yaoyorozu raised one of her eyebrows, "Dreams?"

"Don't mind me", he continued to kiss her under the tree that protects them from the scorching sun.

Yaoyorozu Momo doesn't need to know about his dreams. Not yet.


	4. Yet? Why Not?

"You should go harder on me, Shouto. There's no need to hold back. You know I can handle you just fine"

Todoroki lying on the floor, panting. A bo-staff is lying on his right side. Yaoyorozu come to sit down next to him then put her bo-staff on her left side. Today is one of the few days where both of them had a day off from their job and they use it to train together in the morning.

"I didn't hold back. You're just too good. As expected of my girl", he smiled at her and Yaoyorozu feel her heart did a somersault.

She can't help to be aware of his boyfriend's body heat beside her. His toned biceps and shoulder moves up and down. Sweats run down his head and his body. _God, he's so sexy_. All she wants to do right now is to hop on him and roll her hip against his. She will do anything she needs to have him writhing beneath her.

Yaoyorozu Momo and Todoroki Shouto have been in relationship for 2 years. Despite their busy life as the new rising star of hero, they always try their best to make time for each other. Both of them are people who work hard towards their goal and they always encourage each other. Yaoyorozu feel that her relationship with Todoroki make her a better person and the same is true for Todoroki. That is to say, she still has a small problem in her love life. She's sexually frustrated with his gentleman boyfriend.

She had been leading him on for months. At one point, she even tried to seduce Todoroki by showing several of her new bras in front of him and asked which one is the best for her to wear. But did he pick up any clues? Unfortunately not. In her imagination, he will respond by unbuttoning her shirt one by one while tease her in his racy voice, _"How about we find out which one is the best on you?"_ In reality, Todoroki just casually said anything she wears would look good.

Yaoyorozu knows a lot of guys admiring her big boobs, luscious curves, and would love to bang her. Therefore, she wonders what's the reason Todoroki never try to pass the first base. _He said that a guy at least become a pervert to the girl that he likes, right? Don't tell me, he's not actually head-over-heels about me? Is he shy or something!?_ _Or maybe it's because he's just too courteous?_ Even when they cuddles or when he hotly kisses her he always make sure to avoid touching on inappropriate place. It makes her longed more for his touch.

Todoroki heaved up and sat beside Yaoyorozu. He raised his left hand to caress her hair and smiled at her. "Momo, what are you thinking?"

Momo stared at the handsome boy in front of her _. I'm thinking about you. I want to know every nook and cranny of your body. Are your reaction if I touch you is the same with my imagination? What would your face looks like when we're doing sex? Do you like it rough or tender? I want to know it all._

She looked at him in the eye then rests her hand against his, intertwined their fingers together. Without saying a word, she softly brushed his lips with hers. He parted his lips and captured her lower lip with his, gently sucked it then dragging it as he pulled away. They pull apart for a moment. She raised her hand and put it at the back of his head. Yaoyorozu brush her lips down his chin and throat, barely skimming over his skin. She worked her tongue skills on his neck, suckling on it while he groaned. She plan to continued her quest downward, but before she has a chance to nip on his perfect collarbone, Todoroki suddenly stop her.

"Momo, I'm sweaty right now. Is it alright with you?"

Yaoyorozu look at his boyfriend and saw him blush a little. _What the hell! He's so fucking cute!_

"It's fine. A little bit salty but fine"

"I see."

"Why you suddenly ask that?"

"I just don't want to gross you out."

Most of the time Todoroki only wear a deadpan expression when he said something, but sometimes he can looks so endearing that Yaoyorozu couldn't help to look lovingly at him. He's always think about her first and that was one of many reasons why Yaoyorozu love him so much.

She throws herself at him in a hug. _Damn! Why you make it so hard for me? Don't you know that I want to touch you so bad?_

The only thing that keeps her lust in check is the possibility that Todoroki might get a bad impression of her. The last thing she needs is for him to thought that behind her elegant demeanor lies hiding a sexual predator.

Tororoki hug her back, put one of his hand on her head and the other on her back. They keep cuddling until a loud noise force Todoroki to separate himself from his girlfriend and pick up his phone.

"Momo, there's an emergency meeting."

"Why? Is there something serious?"

"It seem Shigaraki Tomura make his moves again. I'm sorry I need to go now".

"Be careful".

Tororoki pull Yaoyorozu closer to him and kiss her forehead. "I will"

 _"Shit! I was almost losing my control. This is dangerous",_ thought Todoroki as he dart to the emergency meeting.

 _Come to think of it, I always back down when things started to be dangerous._

Todoroki wondering how long he can keep doing this because honestly it's getting more and more difficult for Todoroki to restrain himself. Whenever Yaoyorozu touch him, he feels like he was way past the point of a pervert. It's a miracle that he can hold on for so long. Particularly when Yaoyorozu herself seems wanted to raise their level of intimacy. That time when she showed several of her new bras in front of him and asked which one is the best for her to wear, Todoroki must muster all of his self-control for not rushing to touch her boobs. He doesn't have much confidence that he'll be able to hold himself once he touch that part so he tried to play it cool.

The only reason he hasn't done everything that he want is because he want to make their first time special. He wanted to bring her to the best place possible. At one point, Todoroki even plan to arrange a vacation to Hawaii so they can be together in exotic place without anything bothering them. Unfortunately, they always busy and their schedule is often not match. Being a hero is hard because criminal doesn't had a day off so he needs to be ready anytime to fight crime. Like this time.

 _If we succeed to capture Shigaraki Tomura, overall criminal activity will decrease. The world might be in peace again and I might have more time to spend with Yaoyorozu._

He drives to the U.A Alliance building with that thought as his motivation.

 _How did it turn out like this?_

Todoroki asked himself that question as he's hovering over Yaoyorozu's almost-naked body. Her curvaceous frame is backed up against the bed. His hands are on either side of her head. Her face is so close to his. Her eyes widen in surprised as if questioning everything that's happening in front of her.

 _How did it turn out like this?_

It's all started when U.A Alliance run an ambush on Shigaraki Tomura and his League of Villains that night. After a long battle, they finally had apprehended all of those villains. Or so they thought.

Izuku Midoriya had Tomura lose consciousness and successfully captured him but there's still 1 problem lingering in Midoriya's mind. Tomura can destroy anything his hands touch. He need to find a way to ensure Tomura couldn't destroy his handcuff.

 _With such a quirk, how to make sure he wouldn't escape from prison?_

Midoriya was thinking while mumbling to himself when someone tried to attack him. It seems there's 1 villain that didn't present when the big battle took place and now he's stealing a chance to take his boss back.

Todoroki quickly come to Midoriya rescue, deflected the enemy's attack with his wall of ice then proceed to blast him with his fire attack. It was so fast, the villain took a direct hit and fell to the ground. As the villain lay unconscious, Todoroki walk closer to captured him and send him to the police like the rest of the League of Villain. When he handcuffed him, the villain suddenly opens his eyes, touched Todoroki's hand, and then fell unconscious again.

Todoroki felt a strange sensation run through his body. Not long after that, he heard Midoriya screaming his name. He moved his head, tried to look for Midoriya but all he can see was shoes. Big shoes.

He felt something big grabbed his back and the next thing he know he looked at a pair of big green eyes.

 _Wait..this is not right... Why does Midoriya's face become so big?_

He felt as if he's weightless so he looked at the ground under him.

 _Why did I'm up in the air? Wait, why did my clothes are on the ground?_

The reality hit him hard when he saw his two legs have become paws.

Uraraka Ochako rushed to Midoriya's side. He looked at her with desperation in his eyes.

"Uraraka.. What should we do? Todoroki turn into a cat."

"Deku..."

Uraraka shift her gaze from the green haired boy to the white and red cat in his hands.

"Is this the villain's quirk? He can turn someone into a cat? We need to asked him the detail about his quirk."

Midoriya clenched his hand together. "It's not permanent, right? We can turn Todoroki back, right?"

 _This is a lie, right?_

Todoroki want to shout those words aloud, but what comes from his mouth is just angry meow.

"So, you turned into a cat? Ha! Served you right, ice bastard!" Bakugou come from nowhere and join them. "Ackk!" He gasped when Todoroki bite his finger.

Bakugou was about to smack the little cat when Midoriya stop him. "C'mon Bakugou! We got a problem here."

"I know, fucknerd. The villain is unconscious, yet the effect of his quirk still remains. When I took Hero License Exam and face that bastard from Shiketsu High, the effect is cancelled when he take enough damage."

Midoriya turned his face down, "All I can hope is his quirk just like Stain's which have time limitation. That way, Todoroki will be back to normal after a period of time."

Uraraka has been trying to wake up the unconscious villain with no avail.

"Sigh... I couldn't wake him up."

Midoriya looked at Todoroki which is now in the form of a cat. "I'm sorry Todoroki. I promise I'll find a way to turn you back to normal." Todoroki reply with a meow.

Bakugou looked at his comrades. "You don't need to worry about the ice bastard, Deku".

"What do you mean?"

"We just need to wait for that villain to regain his consciousness and release his quirk."

Midoriya nodded.

Uraraka told them, "so, who's gonna take Todoroki home and explain to his family why he's a cat now?"

Midoriya and Bakugou looked at each other. Their stomach churned at thought of explaining this occurrence to Endeavor. It's not that they're afraid or something, it's just unpleasant. Todoroki let out a small whimper.

Uraraka come closer and pet the white and red cat. "What is it, Todoroki? You don't want to come home?"

Todoroki replied her with a meow.

"What about we brought you to Yaomomo's house? It's closer the police station where the villain will be keep. When he wake up tomorrow, we will bring you there. Okay? "

Todoroki meow and rub his head to Uraraka's hand, make her giggling at his cuteness.

"Deku, please keep Todoroki's clothes with you for a while. I'll bring him to Yaomomo's house."

It didn't took a long time for Uraraka to arrive at Yaoyorozu's house. No matter how many times she has been to that house, it still astonished her at how big it is. She rang the bell and wait for the servant so she's a little bit surprised that Yaoyorozu herself come to open the door.

"Uraraka! It's a surprised! Please come in!"

"Thank you, Yaomomo. But I just stop by to give you this since there's something that I still need to do."

Uraraka give her the cat. Yaoyorozu hold and pay keen attention to it.

"This cat is so cute! It reminds me of Todoroki since his fur is half white and half red. So, why you give it to me?"

Uraraka refused to look at her, running her fingers through her hair. She nervously told her, "It's Todoroki."

"What about Todoroki?"

"The cat. It's Todoroki."

"You mean this cat is owned by Todoroki?"

Uraraka's sweat dropped at Yaoyorozu's question, but she managed to smile weakly. She was about to tell the whole story but couldn't bring herself to tell Yaoyorozu that her boyfriend has turn into a cat.

"...Yes. It's a gift from Todoroki to you."

"Aww.. It's so sweet of him." Yaoyorozu brought the cat to her embrace and push it against her breast.

"Thank you, Uraraka. You took the trouble to come here just for this."

Uraraka keep scratching her head although it's not itchy, "A ha ha ha. My pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back. See you again, Yaomomo! "

"See you next time, Uraraka"

With that, Uraraka leave Yaoyorozu's house. She's a little bit angry with herself for not explaining the truth. But she thought she can just explain it tomorrow with Midoriya.

 _Well, what's the worse can happened? When that villain wake up tomorrow, everything will go back to normal._

Yaoyorozu went to her room with curious expression on his face. _Todoroki give me something through someone else? It's unusual._

She sit on her bed and heaved up the cat higher so her eyes can meet the cat's eyes.

"You really looks like Shouto. Even your eyes are heterochromatic like him".

The cat replied her with a meow. "Aww, you're so cute". She shoved her nose to the cat face and kissed it.

"Today, all of my family went to attend a wedding invitation out of town. So I kind of lonely. Let's sleep together."

 _Well, shit._

Yaoyorozu put the cat on her bed. She walk away to her closet to search for her nightrobe then put it beside the cat. In a swift movement, she took out her hair band, making her long raven hair falling to her neck and shoulder. Todoroki cannot tear his eyes away from her. He wondered why an act as simple as her hair came unbound could look so sexy and turn him on.

She put her hair band on the table then began to strip from her clothes. His heart is racing. If Todoroki is in his human form, people would be able to see the blood pumping so close to the surface of his neck. He turned his gaze away from the sight of Yaoyorozu's body. _Damn! She's just in her underwear now._

 _Wait, why I need to turn away? I'm a cat now. Not to mention that she's my girlfriend. Peeking a little bit is alright, right?_

Todoroki slowly turn his head to where Yaoyorozu is. He was greeted with a tantalizing scene of Yaoyorozu grope her own breast. It feels like he can get a nosebleed anytime now.

"I wonder if my breasts are getting even bigger", Yaoyorozu muttered to herself while putting her bra in a hanger.

She turned around and saw the cat was starring at her. She lowered her head then extends her hand to rub the cat's chin. "Are you peeking at me? Are you curious?"

It's hard to concentrate to what she said when her breasts are dangling in front of him and her hands are petting his skin. Suddenly Todoroki felt the same strange sensation run through his body.

She chuckled, "What am I saying? It's a cat." She was about to moved the cat to the side of her bed when the unthinkable happened. The cat turned into a naked man and he collapsed on top of her. Yaoyorozu screamed out of reflex.

"Momo, it's me."

Yaoyorozu blinked, still questioning everything that's happening in front of her. Todoroki is hovering over her. His hands are on either side of her head. Her face is so close to his.

"Shouto...?"

The way Yaoyorozu utter his name push him over the edge. He couldn't help himself. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply. Her smell is intoxicating. His tongue darts out to taste her. A small whimper escapes Yaoyorozu's lips. Upon hearing it, shivers run up Todoroki's spine, make him hard. His right hand reaches her chest to squeezing it softly, making Yaoyorozu let out a small moan. Lust clouded Yaoyorozu's mind but she managed to asked him, "Shouto.. what's happened? Why you become a cat?"

Yaoyorozu's question jerking him back into reality. He pulled himself away from Yaoyorozu then turned his face to saw hers. Her face was all red.

 _Damn!_

He's so embarrassed. How could he's losing control like this.

"Momo.. I'm sorry.. I.."

"I just want to ensure that you're really Todoroki Shouto and not Toga Himiko in disguise."

"Of course it's me."

Yaoyorozu still have a lot of question in her mind, but she can save it for later. All she care about now is Todoroki Shouto - her boyfriend - was squeezing her chest and naked in front of her. He's so drool worthy. Yaoyorozu can't help to feel that she's so lucky. _I want to touch him._

She leaned over him, crawling like a tiger to reach Todoroki and cup his cheeks. He is frozen. Todoroki's eyes are soft and astonishing. She kissed him like she never kisses him before. When his lips touch hers, she felt like the world surrounded her falls. She can feel his tongue slide against hers, wanting to explore, but he pulls away from her.

"Momo.. I... "

"What?"

"If this continue... I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself"

"Then don't hold back".

Todoroki's eyes widen at her reply. Just like that, his animal side is on the loose. He place kiss after kiss on her shoulder, suck the skin of her collarbone until it left a red mark. He growls against her. His hips press into hers. He wants to taste her. He wants to be inside of her.

He wrapped his hand over her mound while kisses the exposed flesh from her neck to the valley between her breasts. He slided over to lick at the pink bud. Yaoyorozu couldn't help to let out a breathy moan. He pulled the nipple into his mouth and suck on it lightly. She makes the most erotic sound that Todoroki ever heard. _I have always wanted this._ He was almost sorry to himself that it took him so long to finally did it.

She's shaking, feeling overwhelmed but desperate for more. His touch is like lightning, sending shockswaves down her body. Her hand slips into his hair, it feel soft against her fingers.

 _It feels different from when I touch myself. I never felt anything this delicious before._

Yaoyorozu squirms underneath his touch. Her breath hitched with the way his mouth and his hands on her body. His mouth feel soft and wet on her skin, sends a wave of heat between her legs. But he's such a tease. Todoroki suddenly pull away slightly from her. There's something about the way he look at her. As if he's asking whether it's okay for him to continue.

It stills a mystery to her how Todoroki could be so dominant but at the same time he always put her feeling first. Yaoyorozu actually love it if he's more forceful. The feeling of helplessness when someone domineering you make her excited. But she also love this gentle Todoroki. She reminisces the day when he confessed to her.

 _"That's why I told myself. If I ever meet a girl that I love, I would treat her like a queen."_

For Yaoyorozu, Todoroki is her king. She would do anything to pleasure him.

Yaoyorozu pushed off her lacy white panties, leaving her completely naked. She grab Todoroki's right hand, quickly slide it down over her navel and stop at the source of her torment. He looked a little bit surprised when he feels the wetness of her core.

"Don't stop."

That was more than a yes that he needed to continue. A long finger enters Yaoyorozu, in and out of her. Her hips buckled against his hand as her back arches. His thumb presses and circles on the spot that he has seen in a porn video before. Pleasure fires throughout every nerve in Yaoyorozu's body. Todoroki has done his research on how to pleasure a woman but since it's his first time, he's unsure whether he has done it right or not. Though judging with Yaoyorozu's reaction it seems to worked wonder.

She needed pleasure and she needed it now. She flipped him then clambered on top of him, her knees resting on either side of his hips. She lightly touched his skin, loving the sensation of his muscles rippling underneath her fingers. She leans down to capture his lips in a needy kiss as she pushed their pelvises together. Todoroki groaned. His voice deep with desire.

She relished in the fact that he was getting rock hard beneath her. Her lips trace his chin, throat, down to his chest. He's shuddering as she nips at his nipple. His lust filled gaze sends another wave of arousal over her body. She rubbed her sex on his hard length, pulling a moan out of both of them. He loves how she looks so lost in her own pleasure. She felt tight coiling is building up in her lower abdomen. Her breathing sped up, she's grinding her hip against his crotch desperately. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. At this moment, there's nothing Todoroki want more than fuck her right there right now.

Then the realization hit him.

Still panting, Todoroki tried to told her. He stumbling over some words he tried to form into a sentence, "Momo... We don't have... We don't have it.."

It took Yaoyorozu a moment to understand what he meant considering she was close. Her brain still overwhelmed by the sensation that was created by the frictions between her swollen clit and Todoroki's body.

At time like this, Yaoyorozu feel blessed that with her quirk she can create anything anytime, including making a condom when his boyfriend is writhing beneath her.

Putting on a condom is a new experience for Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Somehow, both of them are blushing. Todoroki feeling vulnerable and utterly embarrassed. Pink tint on Yaoyorozu's cheeks become even redder when she put the condom on his stiff cock.

 _So, that thing will goes inside me? How would I'll be able to handle that?_

Todoroki once again hovering over her. She's so beautiful. His eyes lock with hers then he leaned down to give her another kiss. Their teeth clash, their tongues duel. He loves the small moans he swallowed from her. He grips her buttocks, lifting her up till her thighs apart around his hips. She's trembling in anticipation. He rubbed the head of his dick on her clitoris. She threw her head back, clenching her eyes closed as she moans hard. He slowly pushed the tip in. A low groan issues from his throat as he felt pleasure shooting up his cock. He continued to thrust into her. A stinging burn felt by Yaoyorozu. It was the first time something this big slide into her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and met with Todoroki's worried gaze. She raised her arms to pull him closer, whispering something into his ear in her breathy voice. "I love you".

Her walls clenched around the pulsation rod that was deep inside her, make him growl in a voice so husky she barely recognize it. She presses her forehead against his and threads her fingers through his hair. Pulling and tugging, urging him to move.

He rocked back and forth into her tight warmth core, pounding into her flesh. He grunted whenever he slammed their bodies together. Each thrust reaching deep and hitting spots Yaoyorozu could never reach with her own fingers. The feeling of him moving inside of her is mind numbing. His breath mingles with hers. His face contorted with cruel pleasure. He continued to jackhammer into her faster and faster and faster. She let out a strangled cry. Todoroki thank God that her house is so big and her family was away because the sounds of their banging can wake up a neighborhood.

"Oh God, oh God... Oh yes", she mumbled incoherently. Everytime he call her name, she clamped even tighter. Little spasms of pleasure coming every time he hit deep into her, it drive both of them to the brink of insanity. Pleasure exploded from her core. He felt her pussy started spasming and tightened around him as she screamed his name. A pleasurable feeling spread out from her lower part all over her body.

Hearing his name leaving her lips pushes Todoroki over the edge. He sense his balls tensed then he groaned as he released within her. He shuddered before collapsing on top of her. Both of them panting.

Todoroki try to uttered words between his shaky breaths. "That was really amazing". Yaoyorozu wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah."

The next morning, Midoriya and Uraraka checking whether the villain that turn Todoroki to cat has regain his consciousness. It turn out he did.

"Release your quirk and return our friend to normal!"

The villain chuckled. "That's not how my quirk work"

"So how are your quirk work?"

"There's only one way to cancelled out the effect of my quirk".

"And what was it?"

"People who have been affected by my power can turn to normal if they feel sexual excitement. In short, he just need to feel horny."

Midoriya and Uraraka looked at each other.

"Well, isn't it a good decision to put him in Yaomomo's house?"


End file.
